


boyfriend thing

by jooniemonie



Series: scherbughtsky’s stuff [1]
Category: I Love Yoo (Webcomic)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, I Love Yoo - Freeform, Soushi - Freeform, my underrated bb, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 12:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14736878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jooniemonie/pseuds/jooniemonie





	boyfriend thing

* * *

~~fucking appreciate this underrated bb pls~~

—

[ ; song : idealism - both of us ; ]

—

“You know, you hugging me first is a boyfriend thing.”

“So what?” you shrug.

Soushi laughed, “It’s kind of odd. But I like it.”

You got off him, crossing your arms while smirking a little, “You’re saying that guys do it much better than girls? Fucking deal with it.”

“That’s not what I meant babe. It’s a rule for us guys that we should make our girls feel comfortable with us.”

“You just made that up, silly.”

“What do you mean by th—”

You kissed your boyfriend at the lips, making his cheeks go red.

“But that’s a boyfriend thing!”

* * *

 


End file.
